Oh Ho The Mistletoe!
by Jesse Wales
Summary: "Oh ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see. Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me." It Christmas in Santa Barbara and they're having their first Christmas party. What can happen? Shules, that's what!


Oh Ho The Mistletoe

Juliet walked through the doors and gasped at the sight before her. Saying the station was breath-taking was an understatement. White fluff was on the floor and hanging down the walls, and streamers ran across the air. A huge banner proclaimed that it was the Santa Barbara Police Station's first Christmas Party. There were fake snowflakes on the windows and walls. The light was dim, with fake candles on, flickering everywhere. It was gorgeous.

Juliet walked over to her partner who was clad in a brown suit and dress shoes. She tapped his shoulder and he turned. Carlton's tie was red, a soothing red. He looked her up and down, taking her in. Then he coughed and looked away, looking abashed. She smirked. She couldn't blame him at all. She was adorned a tight, knee-length red skirt over white stockings in black high-heels. She wore a white button-up shirt with a folded collar. Over that shirt was a red sweater, buttoned up half way. She had thin, black eyeliner and dash of pink eyeliner. She also had hot pink lipstick and a slight amount of blush. To top it off, she wore a red and white Santa hat, the glittery kind.

Carlton cleared his throat.

"Uh, hello… hello O'Hara, you look… look nice." He said, his voice slightly high-pitched.

"Why thank you Carlton. I must say, you look great," She said back.

She took in the room again and turned back to her partner.

"Isn't it just beautiful?"

Carlton scanned the room and shrugged.

"Oh wow, I didn't notice."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm just kidding. It is very pretty," he said sheepishly.

"Yeah," she breathed out in agreement.

They stood in silence, watching the activity around them. They could see officers, assistants, techno-nerds, and the whole package of police employees dancing, drinking, or just chatting. Some were drinking by a minibar that was set up by the side and Carlton offered to get them drinks.

"No, I'm good," she said. "But thank you for the offer."

"Well, would you like to dance?"

She thought about it.

"Sure, why not?"

Carlton led her out to the dance floor by the hand. There, they tried to dance, key-word tried. Carlton tested the Sprinkler and Juliet tried out the Robot. Three minutes in and they couldn't stop laughing. Then, the music took a turn and slowed. Carlton glanced around and then turned back to her.

"May I have this dance, madam?" he asked with his hand out.

"Sure," she answered with a blush, grasping his hand gently.

Her other hand went to his shoulder and his hand moved to the small of her back, near her waist. They shifted closer and then they swayed to the music slowly. In the distance, they could see Henry and the Chief dancing together, laughing in enjoyment. Carlton twirled her around casually and pulled her back in.

"You're a good dancer," Juliet said.

He laughed and just smiled. Carlton spun her out, then in, dipped her gently, and then pulled her up expertly. She sent him a questioning look and he just shrugged. They danced a little longer and he turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt you Lassie, but may I steal your partner," said the very late Shawn.

Carlton nodded and spun her into Shawn's arms. Shawn held her just like Carlton had and they continued the dance. Carlton walked off toward the bar but was asked to dance by a slightly buzzing female officer.

Shawn was late but he had reason. He had sculpted his hair to perfection and he was wearing a black tuxedo with a bow tie. Juliet took notice.

"Wow, you look dashing," Juliet said as they swayed side to side.

"And you look mesmerizing."

"Thank you. I try," she said with yet another blush.

"I can see that," he said as he studied her, looking up and down.

They danced and danced though song after song, never stopping except for when Henry and the Chief came over. Shawn danced with the Chief and Juliet with Henry. Soon, they were back together.

Juliet motioned for them to head to the bar and they grabbed a few drinks. Once that was over, back to the dance floor they went.

"So Jules, what are your goals in life?" he said.

She laughed and slapped him on the shoulder playfully. He smiled. She looked around and realized something.

"Where's Gus?"

He pointed behind her and she looked over her shoulder.

Gus was leaning against the wall, talking to a female rookie. He said something and she laughed. He did that little nose thumb thing, then he led her to the floor.

"He's trying to wow a cop," said Shawn, facing her again.

Shawn looked at her, really looked at her. She gazed back at him. She felt slightly light-headed and giddy.

"Do you want to go somewhere… else?" he asked suddenly

"Yes," she whispered airily.

He led her from the floor, to the interrogation rooms, which was far away from the party. They stood in the observation room looking at each other silently. Shawn was looking nervous and he kept fidgeting.

"So, are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes Shawn."

"I liked the drinks. Did you?"

"Yes Shawn," she said, stepping closer.

He looked at her again, right in the eyes. She stepped closer until they were only inches away. His armed slipped around her waist, pulling her toward him until they were touching. She leaned forward, but he stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" she asked puzzled, leaning back slightly.

"This."

Shawn pulled out the mistletoe from his pocket and held it over them. She giggled and finished the distance between them. Their lips met and for that moment, in that instant, the world around them faded away. It was just the both of them caught in that perfect moment.

A/N: I redid this story because it was too rushed.


End file.
